powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Power Coins (TAPR)
The Power Coins are special coin-like objects featured in The Amazing Power Rangers. They are the power source of the Power Bucklers, and without the coins themselves, the Bucklers are rendered useless. The Power Coins are created by Denzi. There are sets of Power Coins, each with distinct powers. Design The obverse (head) of each coin features the symbol for a ranger power, or "Ranger Symbol", embossed on it, while the reverse of said coin features the symbol for the team that ranger power belongs to, called the "Team Symbol". For example, if the head of the Green Samurai Coin features the Ranger Symbol for the Green Samurai ranger (which is "木", the kanji for wood), then the reverse features the Team Symbol for the Samurai rangers. Like wise, if the head of the Tyrano Tribe Coin features its Ranger Symbol (a picture of a Tyranosaurus Rex), then said coin's reverse would feature the Team Symbol for the Mighty Tribe rangers. Coin Sets *'Star Coins' - Transforms the rangers into the Star Rangers. *'Lucky Coins' - Transforms the rangers into the Lucky Aces. *'IN Coins' - Transform the rangers into the International Squad rangers. *'Tronic Coins' - Transforms the rangers into the Tronic Squadron. *'Solar Coins' - Transforms the rangers into the Sun Army. *'Penta Coins' - Transforms the rangers into the GPi5 rangers. *'Dyna Coins' - Transforms the rangers into the Dyna rangers. *'Bio Coins' - Transforms the rangers into the Bio rangers. *'Mythic Coins' - Transforms the rangers into the Mythic rangers. *'Flash Coins' - Transforms the rangers into the Flash rangers. *'Aura Coins' - Transforms the rangers into the Aura rangers. *'Live Coins' - Transforms the rangers into the Live Squad. *'Speed Coins' - Transforms the rangers into the Super Racers. *'Sky Coins' - Transforms the rangers into the Sky Rangers. *'Jet Coins' - Transforms the rangers into the Jetmen *'Tribe Coins' - Default coin set. Transforms the rangers into their default forms, the Mighty Tribe rangers. *'Thunder Coins' - Transforms the rangers into the Thunder Star rangers. *'Aquitar Coins' - Transforme the rangers into the Aquitar Ninjas. *'Zeo Coins' - Transforms the rangers into the Zeo rangers. *'Turbo Coins' - Shifts the rangers into the Turbo rangers. *'Space Coins' - Transforms the rangers into the Space rangers. *'Galaxy Coins' - Transforms the rangers into the Galaxy rangers. *'Rescue Coins' - Transforms the rangers into the Lightspeed Rescuers. *'Time Coins' - Transforms the rangers into the Time Force rangers. *'Wild Coins' - Transforms the rangers into the Wild Force rangers. *'Ninja Coins' - Transforms the rangers into the Ninja Storm rangers. *'Dino Coins' - Transforms the rangers into the Dino Thunder rangers. *'Delta Coins' - Transforms the rangers into the SPD rangers. *'Mystic Coins' - Transforms the rangers into the Mystic Force rangers. *'Overdrive Coins' - Transforms the rangers into the Overdrive Rangers. *'Jungle Coins' - Transforms the rangers into the Jungle Fury rangers. *'RPM Coins' - Transforms the rangers into the RPM rangers. *'Samurai Coins' - Transforms the rangers into the Samurai rangers. *'Gosei Coins' - Transforms the rangers into the Gosei rangers. *'Pirate Coins' - Transforms the rangers into the Space Pirates! Aye Aye Captain! *'Cyber Coins' - Transforms the rangers into the Cyber Rangers. *'Zyuden Coins' Transforms the rangers into the Dino Chargers. Notes *Their function is similar to that of a Ranger Key featured in Gokaiger (and its Power Rangers Super Megaforce counterpart, the Legendary Ranger Key) - they transform our heroes into different teams with different and unique powers each. *Despite the fact that the Tribe Coins and one of the Thunder Coins are based on the actual Power Coins featured in the original MMPR, the rest of the Power Coins listed in this page are entirely new creations for TAPR. Category:Morpher Category:The Amazing Power Rangers Category:Arsenal